Un simple paseo por el pueblo?
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Lo que puede pasar en un simple paseo por el pueblo, con una ayudita de la madre naturaleza...


_**Estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia, para las personas que leen Nuestro Pequeño Secreto, ya voy a subir la continuación jejeje perdón por la tardanza.**_

_**Este fic era para el desafió de la pareja del fénix pero como no llegue a tiempo para subirlo en fecha acá esta.**_

**_ Un simple paseo por el pueblo?_**

By Hibari

Aquella mañana había amanecido gris, las nubes parecían reflejar su actual estado de animo, suspiro con pesar quitando las cobijas de encima de su cuerpo, se dirigió con paso cansino hacia el baño, se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación desierta, no había nadie mas que el en aquel lugar, se miro al espejo dejando que la luz iluminara su peculiar cicatriz, se despejo por completo una vez que la fría agua hubiera hecho contacto con su rostro, sacudió su cabeza con gracia intentando sacar con ello las ultimas secuelas del sueño, miro su reloj para ver que hora era, no creía que fuera tan tarde, últimamente el sueño era algo muy volátil en su persona, con suerte y demasiada podría dormir toda una noche sin tener algún sueño extraño que lo hiciera despertarse muy agitado…

El reloj no demostraba que fueran mas de las diez de la mañana, entonces ¿donde rayos se habían metido sus compañeros de cuarto, se vistió lo mas cómodo posible para ser un fin de semana, bajo a la sala común esperando encontrar alguna señal de risas, voces e incluso gritos de parte de sus amigos, pero nada, solamente podía reconocer a alguno de los chicos de menor curso sentados en los sillones frente al fuego jugando snap explosivo y otros peleando por los lugares sobrantes frente a la chimenea, movió la cabeza con pesar al recordar que hacia unos años las personas que hacían aquellas cosas eran Ron, Hermione y él, se detuvo de pronto antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, miro con nerviosismo hacia el tablón de anuncios, ahora recién llegaba a acordarse, este mismo día había sido fijado como la primera salida a Hogsmeade, eso no seria problema sino fuera porque le había prometido a Hermione luego de que ella le insistiera durante todo el día los últimos tres días de que saldría del castillo aunque fuera por un momento, trago saliva con nerviosismo, ya que ella le había prometido una fuerte reprimenda por no decir que lo que aquello realmente quería decir era "te coceré a hechizos si me fallas Harry" ahora comprendía porque sus amigos no estaban en sus camas como solían hacerlo los fines semana hasta pasado el mediodía, "OH iba a matar a golpes al pelirrojo de su amigo por no despertarlo", es que acaso siempre tenia que surgir algo por lo que tenia que terminar corriendo, últimamente así se la pasaba…corriendo de un lado a otro…

Rodó por las escaleras cuando tropezó con la señora Norris, más le valía correr si no quería terminar realmente colgado de los tobillos por las cadenas del conserje, salio cojeando ignorando los sonidos de la gata, pensando talvez que si de su garganta saldrían sonidos como esos si llegaba a llegar tarde donde sus amigos, trago saliva intentando ignorar la voz de Hermione que pasaba por su mente "te coceré a hechizos si me fallas Harry" una y otra vez, intento ignorar la extraña sensación de escalofríos que le producía la voz de su amiga últimamente apresuro más la marcha si es que podía...

Casi sin aire llego a la salida del castillo, su propio cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso y sus pulmones le exigían darse un poco de tiempo para llenarse de oxigeno de forma decente, imposibilitado de avanzar se detuvo, miro a sus piernas pensando que realmente todo el mundo y todos se habían confabulado en contra suyo el día de hoy, tembló cuando volvió a su mente la imagen de su amiga, e ignorando el dolor de sus piernas hecho a correr de nuevo. Delante suyo podía observar a los alumnos del castillo, en un momento le pareció reconocer a uno de los hermanos Creevey o tal vez era Luna con su extraño sombrero de león, realmente en este momento no le importaba, si no se apuraba pasaría a ser el uno de los próximos animales disecados en los sombreros de la Ravenclaw…

Entre todas las personas que pudo distinguir ninguna de ellas era su amiga y amigo, se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que creía que los podía encontrar…la casa de los gritos…era increíble como aquella joven había logrado que cada vez que se acordara de Sirius no pusiera la cara de ultratumba que estaba acostumbrado a poner hacia unos meses, le había costado lo suficiente como para haber llegado la exasperación si hubiera sido él quien tuviera que aguantar todo aquello, pero ella había sido paciente, había estado junto a él en cada momento, en cada caída que tenia ella estaba a su lado de pie y firme para levantarlo, siempre con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, sacudió su cabeza con confusión, ya comenzaba otra vez…

En cuanto llego a la casa recorrió con su mirada los alrededores, el pánico estaba entrando en cada célula de su cuerpo, tenia que encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde, no debía fallarle en lo único que le había pedido que hiciera por ella, aunque sea por una vez… se lo debía por todo lo que le había enseñado este último tiempo ya sea directa o indirectamente…le debía demasiado…más de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer…

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, se encontraba sola cerca de la entrada a la casa, aunque estuviera a unos metros lejos de ella podía darse cuenta en las expresiones que tenia su rostro, es mas, podía casi estar seguro de lo que quería decir cada expresión de su cuerpo, cada gesto, se acordaba lo nervioso que se ponía cuando comenzaba a mover el pie, el extraño sentimiento que ella provocaba en él cada vez que la veía colocarse las manos en la cintura en señal de enfado o de agotamiento o solo por alguna broma y lo que realmente lo volvía un despistado era cuando decidía morderse el labio inferior con una gracia tal que lo hacia sentir de mil maneras diferentes…ese era uno de los principales motivos por lo que corría sin sentido por todo el castillo durante lo que iba de ese año escolar… sin saber porque se acomodo un poco la capa que tenia por abrigo, al tiempo que el característico gesto Potter nacía dentro de él revolviendo su cabellera más de lo que estaba por naturaleza, inconciente de sus propios gestos y acciones volvió a la realidad cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, "traidoras" pensó refiriéndose a sus propias piernas, parecía que ambas querían hacerle pagar el sobreesfuerzo realizado anteriormente…  
Se quedo mudo cuando ella lo volteo a ver  
- Her…Hermione…yo…yo…lo…lo…siento…- comenzó a tartamudear cuando noto un dejo de furia en sus ojos color miel, "como le gustaría poder reflejarse en ellos todo el tiempo..." pensó, sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos antes de que el común Corre-Hogwarts-Potter entrara en acción, no tenia ganas de llegar a Kings Cross antes de tiempo…

Siento mucho llegar tarde- al menos había recuperado un poco el habla pensó- se que dije que estaríamos los tres…-pero cayo de repente.

¿Dónde esta Ron?- le pregunto, tenia que saldar cuentas con la comadreja de su amigo por no haberlo despertado…

Ella solo lo miro y soltó un suspiro que a Harry le dio señal de que al menos se había calmado un poco.  
- Ron se levanto temprano y fue a dar una vuelta con Luna- "ouch" pensó Harry, estaba enojada por el retraso aun…-dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para comprar no se que cosa a no se quien, no le preste mucha atención en ese momento- termino de decir con algo de resentimiento.  
- Hermione yo…- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.  
- Al menos estas acá que es lo que importa- le respondió esbozando una tierna sonrisa que a las piernas de Harry le hicieron querer emprender la huida lo más rápido de ahí.  
- Bueno…ya sabes…más vale tarde que nunca…-termino esperando que con ello su amiga no se enojara, respiro aliviado cuando noto que emitía una dulce carcajada que a él le asemejo lo más parecido al canto de un Fénix, por lo menos sus piernas se habían tranquilizado o debían estar demasiado cansadas como para emprender otra carrera…  
- Me gustaría saber que fue lo que te retraso pero prefiero no preguntártelo- le dijo  
- Porque?- le cuestiono contrariado  
- Porque ya lo se- respondió con simpleza  
- Como lo sabes?- pregunto aturdido.  
Lo miro unos instantes antes de volver a hablar y esbozar una sonrisa que descoloco totalmente a Harry  
- Seguramente te quedaste dormido…– le dijo provocando el asombro de Harry-...y que por ello debiste venir corriendo de la sala común hasta la casa de los gritos para llegar conmigo- ella sonrió con satisfacción al notar que sus palabras provocaban el aturdimiento en el rostro del ojiverde.  
- Como siempre tienes razón Hermione- le respondió a la vez que le sonreía, solamente con ella se permitía aquello y ella estaba conciente de ello, sabia que aquel chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a ella tenia una carga que no quería compartir con nadie y a causa de ello se había encerrado en un mutismo de emociones, las cuales solo las dejaba revelar en ocasiones especiales y solo en su presencia, se sentía orgullosa de ser ella quien le hiciera al menos olvidar por un momento lo que fuera que cargara sobre sus hombros, se sentía orgullosa de ser la única que pudiera sacarle una sonrisa el ultimo tiempo, además había considerado que el esfuerzo que había echo solo por ella en correr toda aquella distancia era el suficiente "castigo" por así decirlo. Suspiro antes de empujarle por la espalda y obligarlo en emprender el viaje a los locales del pueblo.

Bueno Harry, será mejor que emprendamos el camino hacia los negocios si queremos aprovechar bien el día, sino será un completo desperdicio- Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no seria un desperdicio si al menos ella, su amiga estuviera con él, se sintió un poco extraño ante ese pensamiento como si no le gustara, retomo los pasos continuando el viaje a su lado.

Pero por cada cosa buena siempre ocurren dos malas pensó en ese instante, lejos de aquel lugar se podían ver los distintos grupos de alumnos que estaban ya sea acompañado a sus novias o novios, o solamente comprando algunos dulces o artefactos para hacerle la vida imposible al detestable de Filch y su más detestable gata y ni que decir del Narigón-Pelo-Grasiento de Snape, pero ese no era el momento para unirse a ese grupo, si estaba ahí era solamente para acompañarla y estar con ella, le debía demasiado "así que por un día seria su acompañante cargando la tonelada de libros que ella quisiera comprar", sonrió involuntariamente ante ese pensamiento lo que no paso desapercibido por ella.

Sucedió algo raro Harry?- le pregunto extrañada por la reacción del ojiverde.  
- Todo esta de maravillas- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero unos momento después ambos comenzaron a sentir que caían gotas de agua del cielo, se miraron y entendieron a la perfección, será mejor que corrieran o sino pasarían a estrenar la enfermería ese año y Harry no quería romper su record de tres meses de aun no poner un pie en dicha parte del colegio y prefería que siguiera así por mucho tiempo, nada de ese lado le traía buenos recuerdos, mas sin en ellos podía acordarse a su "amiga" petrificada y sin moverse producto de la maldición que la había afectado hacia unos meses, respiro profundamente intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente lográndolo con éxito gracias a que ella le había apremiado el paso antes de que la ahora llovizna no se convirtiera en un torrencial de agua.

Pero como siempre nada podía ser lo suficientemente bueno, cuando se encontraban en la bajada de la colina Hermione sin querer tropezó con una piedra tapada por el pasto la que le hizo caer, eso no hubiera sido nada si no se lo hubiera torcido, así que le ayudo a levantarse mientras la cantidad de agua que caía del cielo iba en constante aumento como queriendo echarlos de los terrenos en donde caía, Harry miro enfurruñado el cielo, deseando que tuviera la forma de alguien, especialmente Malfoy como para arrojarle un hechizo, pero desistió cuando vio que Hermione se tambaleo y casi volvía a caer, un "ouch" agudo de dolor salio de sus labios.  
-Será mejor que lo entablillemos antes de que pase a peor…- saco su varita del bolsillo y con un simple-…Férula- le dio una mayor solución a su pie, pero aun así parecía que iba a costar caminar, y el cielo parecía querer echarlos a patadas de los terrenos de la madre tierra, "aunque a decir mejor no eran patadas sino baldazos" los que le arrojaban, mirando la expresión de dolor y desconcierto por el baño involuntario que estaban tomando decidió hacer lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, no pensando en las consecuencias que aquello le traería luego…  
- Bueno Hermione afírmate- le dijo  
- Ehhh?- fue lo único que pudo expresar ella antes de que sintiera las manos de Harry pasar por sus piernas y su espalda.  
- Que haces? –le pregunto algo contrariada al verse en brazos del ojiverde  
- Pues que creo que hago Hermione?- le pregunto con tono irónico.  
- Puedo andar sola- le respondió ella intentando que la bajara.  
- Se bien que puedes hacerlo, pero al paso que vamos terminaremos en la enfermería- le respondió con simpleza  
- Adelántate tú sino quieres mojarte- le respondió ella  
- Pero que terca que eres Herms- le dijo sacando una mirada de asombro de la nombrada ante la primera vez que la llamaba de aquella forma tan "especial" pensó.  
- Yo no soy terca solo me preocupo por ti Harry- le dijo una vez recuperado el habla.  
- Si tu te preocupas por mi imagina lo que yo me preocupo por ti entonces- le respondió al tiempo que se sorprendía a él mismo y a ella ante sus palabras, aunque aquello trajo algo bueno, al menos Hermione había decidido desistir en querer bajarse de sus brazos.  
Camino lo mas rápido que pudo con el peso de la chica encima suyo, lo mejor seria que la llevara a las tres escobas para dejar de mojarse, con gusto la llevaría a otro lugar pero no estaba seguro con que encontrarse adentro, de todas maneras ahí se encontraba Madame Rosmerta que le podría ayudar con la pierna de Hermione.  
Se aferro a su cuello en un acto involuntario dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía aquel joven, aunque estaba mojado podía sentir con gran claridad el aroma masculino que salía de su cuerpo, hundió su cabeza en su pecho ignorando la sonrisa involuntaria de felicidad que había aparecido en el rostro del muchacho al sentir aquel tacto como una caricia.  
Debido al apuro que llevaba no se dio cuenta de que justo pasaban por el salón de té de Madam Puddifoot's, eso no hubiera sido nada sino hubiera salido en aquel instante Cho Chang con Michael Corner, por unos instantes vio la mirada de recelo que le dirigía la oriental a la joven que tenia en sus brazos.  
- Al fin decidiste aceptarlo no?- le pregunto en forma irónica la joven dejando a un Harry con cara de "¿de que rayos hablas?"- aun no te das cuenta Harry- le susurro en un gesto algo extraño que el ojiverde no supo descifrar.  
Hermione en ese momento se había quedado callada observando las expresiones en el rostro de Harry y ahí fue que realmente se percato de lo que él le había dicho a ella durante una de sus platicas durante el verano, "que Cho parecía pertenecer a un pasado no muy lejano pero que ya no se relacionaba con él", pero ello no quitaba que la oriental le digiera una mirada de total recelo al ver que la tenia a ella en brazos.  
- Será mejor que me vaya, Herms necesita atención y acá estoy perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo dejando plasmada a la oriental ante tales palabras  
- Te deseo suerte Michael- le grito Harry mientras de alejaba, Hermione no pudo reprimir una pregunta que le surgió y que le era vital que la respondiera sin saber porque.  
- Yo creí…bueno…que ella…significaba algo para ti…- balbuceaba la joven aun en sus brazos .  
Harry la miro con una extraña sonrisa antes de responderle, sonrisa de la cual no estaba conciente de los estragos que estaba causando en la castaña así como en él mismo…  
- En este momento…- le dijo-…tu Hermione eres mas importante que mil Cho juntas…- le dijo con una confianza que no creía capaz que surgiera nunca en él, aunque sabia que la única causante de que él se sintiera de aquella manera era la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos totalmente empapada como él.  
- Lo dices porque estoy lastimada no?- le pregunto sintiendo que la respuesta que le diera iba a significar mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo para ella, iba a saber que tan importante era ella realmente para él.  
- Que mal estas Hermione- le dijo- todo lo que hago por ti, lo hago porque…- pero no pudo saber la respuesta a aquello ya que habían llegado a las Tres Escobas.  
Lo que menos esperaba encontrarse en aquel momento sucedió, dentro de la taberna se encontraba una mejor arreglada Rita Skeeter, mejor que la ultima vez que la habían visto durante la entrevista que Harry había dado en quinto curso, intento que el ojiverde la soltara para no crear confusiones, además para que descansara luego de toda la carrera que había echo con ella a cuestas, pero este parecía reacio a dejarla ir, además las miradas de los presentes no ayudaban en mucho a calmarse, pero lo que realmente había roto la tensión que se había formado en aquel momento fue el inoportuno comentario de la periodista.

Al fin lo reconocen?- pregunto irónicamente  
- Reconocer que?- pregunto Hermione intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que se encontraban presentes en el recinto.  
- No te hagas la tonta niña- le reprendió la periodista.  
- Hermione no es ninguna tonta- le grito furioso Harry ignorando completamente los murmullos que se habían formado alrededor de ellos-…por si no lo sabes es la alumna mas inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts en los últimos 100 años…- aquello solo provoco mayor satisfacción en el rostro de la periodista que no tardo en sacar una pluma a vuela pluma de su bolso mientras le indicaba a su camarógrafo que sacara distintas fotos.  
- A si que crees que ella es la bruja mas inteligente en pisar Hogwarts?- le pregunto como si aquello fuera una entrevista.  
- No lo creo, lo afirmo- respondió él, no dándole espacio a Hermione para que replicara.  
- Y que te hace pensar ello?- le pregunto con un tono tan falsamente dulce que saco a Harry de quicio y que hacia que Hermione permaneciera callada prestando la mayor atención a las expresiones que ponía el joven que la tenia en brazos.  
- Me lo hace pensar… – y rió ante la respuesta que iba a dar-…que ella descubrió un pequeño secreto que guarda cierta persona- termino de decir tajante antes de que ella replicara, notando que sus palabras tenían el efecto deseado al darse cuenta de que volvía a guardar con frustración su pluma y le indicaba a su camarógrafo que dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Recién en ese instante fue conciente de que todas las miradas del local estaban fijas en ellos, sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y se le hacia imposible mirar a Hermione a la cara, la que aun estaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y podía sentir como lo miraba fijamente, aun sin soltarla avanzo hacia Madame Rosmerta que tenia una botella de whisky de Fuego en sus manos y parecía mirarlos con asombro.

Madame Rosmerta, disculpe pero Hermione se lastimo la pierna y no puede caminar – le dijo mientras le mostraba la pierna herida de la chica.  
- Si…si Harry, pasa por acá que estarán más cómodos- le hablo mientras le indicaba una pequeña puerta al fondo del local  
- Gracias -le respondió  
- No es por nada, será mejor que entres- le dijo una vez llegado al lugar  
- Ya no aguantaba las miradas del resto- dijo Hermione  
- Ahora sabes como me siento- bromeo Harry, a lo que ella respondió con un ligero golpe en su brazo luego de que la apoyara en un pequeño sofá que había presente.  
- Bueno Hermione- dijo madame Rosmerta - necesito que te quites el zapato- la joven así lo hizo mientras Harry se sentaba en otro sillón un poco alejado viendo lo que la dueña del local hacia.  
Se perdió en sus pensamientos al observar el rostro de Hermione, que rayos querían decir todos con que "lo reconocieron", sacudió su cabeza con frustración lo que provoco que la joven castaña volteara a mirarlo, en aquella mirada pudo reconocer un sin fin de emociones que había solo imaginado en sueños, sueños que últimamente lo despertaban demasiado agitado…se quedaron mirando ignorando la voz de la dueña del local que les informaba que ya estaba listo y que los esperaba fuera.  
Como si hubiera sido mediante algún encantamiento atrayente Harry fue a sentarse junto a ella y volvió a mirarla al rostro para finalmente comprender lo que últimamente se hallaba escondido, comprender el motivo de sus desvelos, el motivo por el cual sus piernas cobraban vida propia haciéndolo correr en dirección opuesta cada vez que la veía dar vuelta la esquina en algún corredor o cuando se hallaba junto al lago con Luna o Ginny y ante tal revelación no se sintió ni asustado ni temeroso, sino que aliviado y relajado y contento por el descubrimiento.  
- Sucede algo Harry?- pregunto ella  
- Nada malo Herms, nada malo…- respondió, lo que provoco que Hermione volviera a reformular la pregunta cuya respuesta había quedado inconclusa hacia unos momentos atrás.  
- Hiciste todo porque estaba lastimada no?- pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, pero para Harry había sido tan claro que solo volteo a verla con una expresión que Hermione apenas pudo descifrar debido a la extraña cantidad de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho.  
- Lo hice todo porque yo…- pero se quedo mirando su rostro.  
- Porque Harry?- volvió a preguntar ella, sintiendo que la respuesta seria tan vital como es el respirar aire.  
Pero Harry decidió que mejor lo supiera por sus acciones, después de todo no era muy bueno con las palabras y quería que aquello quedara sin ninguna duda, así que tomando su rostro la giro para que quedaran frente a frente.  
- Esto descubrí…- susurro antes de apoderarse de los labios que tenia enfrente, dejándole entrever con aquella acción todo el amor y agradecimiento que tenia que darle, que al fin se había percatado que ella era la persona mas importante, que ella era la vitalidad para su cuerpo, que si ella no estaba le seria imposible sobrevivir…

Pero se emociono mas cuando sintió que la joven correspondía al apasionado beso, dejando entrever así como él lo necesario que le resultaba aquel joven para sobrevivir, para vivir el día a día.

No supieron cuanto tiempo habían pasado dentro de aquella habitación, solo que al salir la mayoría de las personas estaban pendientes de lo que estaban haciendo, fueron hacia Madame Rosmerta y le agradecieron por la ayuda comprando unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar. Antes de salir, ambos voltearon hacia la misma dirección y con el mismo pensamiento se dirigieron a la mesa que tenían en frente, Harry agacho la cabeza hasta la altura de la mujer que se hallaba sentada, y con una sonrisa en los labios hablo.

Si, lo hemos admitido- y volteo en dirección a la chica antes de que la periodista pudiera hacer algo más.

Tomando la mano de la chica y con un último beso por el momento dejaron claro ante todos lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, abrieron la puerta del local para internarse en la lluvia y desaparecer de la vista de todos para poder estar tranquilos donde nadie los moleste.  
Finalmente habían logrado reconocer esa cantidad de sentimientos que surgían cuando estaban juntos y una vez que los hubieron descubiertos los iban a disfrutar al máximo entregándose a la pasión y el cariño que sentían porque ya no eran solo Harry y Hermione ahora eran uno solo.

Fin


End file.
